Decisions
by kaitlyn4567
Summary: When Sven is killed, Eve bites off a little more than she can chew, will Leon be able to show her the error of what she has done or will she fall bringing Leon down with her
1. Favors

Decisions

He glided through the clouds slowly making his way to the market; Laela had sent him to the market to buy cookies for the kids. He was fed up with being a housewife for her, he hated shopping; he reached out to touch the clouds which made his hands cold and wet. He enjoyed the feeling he got from the clouds, it was calm and quiet.

As he approached the market he heard a screaming, he recognized the voice but couldn't place it. It had been 3 years since he was involved in the Apostles of the Stars. He signed and walked into the store; he picked out some rainbow cookies and walked to the counter to pay.

Once he was done paying he grabbed his snowboard and walked towards the door. As he was about to open it the manager called back.

"Hey kid"

Leon turned and faced the manager

"Don't call me kid" he looked in the managers eyes

"Sorry I just wanted to ask if you snowboard"

"No" Leon walked out of the store

He threw his board to the ground and jumped on it using his Tao to glide into the air.

He had the bag containing the cookies on his left arm just below his elbow. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes shut.

He heard the same horrifying shriek from earlier, he opened his eyes and decided to go and check it out. He didn't care much up until he figured out who the voice belonged to.

"Eve" he said to himself before approaching the scene.

He turned the corner and heard shots, it was definitely them, he looked up and there they were.

"Princess" Train screamed and bolted towards her.

He knew the criminal who was crushing Eve by crushing her under his foot; she was at this point unconscious.

He thought for a moment, how could he save Eve without them seeing and recognizing him, she brought him back to reality after all it was the least he could do. Once he figured It out he smiled.

He grabbed his board and chucked it to act as a boomerang; he kicked off the walls back and forth and kicked Bigfoot right in the center of the face.

"Get out of here" he screamed, he grabbed his board which had reflected off the monsters head and spun.

"Why should I" he yelled back at the blue haired child.

"Because, if you don't I'll kill you where you stand" Leon stared into the monsters eyes. Leon's eyes were a blood red.

"I would like to see you try you little brat" the monster lunged towards him

"Big Mistake you over grown loser" He Yelled throwing 3 aero slashes in a row.

The blood seeped from where he had been hit he fell back wards releasing Eve

"Don't ever call me a brat again"

Leon ran towards Eve who was covered in not only the monsters blood but her own.

Train came running over and knelt beside him. He turned and stared at Train worried he might try and attack him.

"She knew you would be coming Leon" Train said, staring into the boys eyes which had returned to their regular color.

"She had been waiting for you, she has been since Eden, and you didn't let her thank you"

Leon was silent; he stood and walked towards the street.

"Train, where is Sven" he asked

"Dead, he died a little under a year ago"

"I see" he threw his board to the ground

"How did she take it"

"The same way you did, before you met her"

Leons eyes became filled with tears as he remembered his past, he was a fool to believe Creed but he did, no one blamed him but himself.

"Leon I need to ask you for a favor, I will have you meet her tomorrow at the park"

"I want you to end her life"

Tears rolled down the young Childs face and he jumped on his board and road into the night sky.

When he returned home Laela was waiting for him, he glided past her and went to his room. He dropped the cookies on the floor and locked his door.

I don't want to hurt her, he thought to himself, there must be some way to show her without killing her. She is just confused and if she can give me one more chance I can give her twice as many. I got it tomorrow I will show her what she used to be like before this.


	2. One Last Breath

_Leon tossed and turned to the thought he might have to end her life._

_What if she doesn't listen he thought to himself, what if she attacks me I may have learned one or two new techniques but nothing that would stand up to her._

_I must reach down to her, and show her that what she is doing is wrong, I must show her if it's the last thing I do._

_The Next Day…_

_Leon waited in the park for over and hour, he sat on the slide looking at the clock in he near by distance._

_He had almost given up any hope when he saw her and train slowly start to approach the park, he slid down the slid and walked towards them and they did the same._

"_Hey Leon" Train yelled Eve was behind him, but it wasn't Eve in his eyes._

"_So this is why you dragged me here" she snapped at Train._

_Leon looked down and wondered what was wrong with himself, he even showered this morning._

"_TAKE ME HOME NOW" she demanded_

_But Train was already gone_

"_Hi Eve" Leon smiled and greeted the miserable girl._

"_Ya whatever" she looked away shoving her hands into her black skinny jeans._

_She had changed, she cut her hair short to about her shoulders. She wore revealing tops which made Leon blush and tight black pants._

_This was not Eve he thought to himself, this was an imposter who took the angels wings._

"_Leon would you quit staring at me its kind of creepy"_

_He nodded putting his head down, she then looked towards him. His hair was longer and no longer in a weird mushroom cut,_

_He wore almost the same clothing he did the last time she had seen him but there were some differences, he now had a completely orange jacket with a smiley face on the breast pocket, and he wore skater pants._

"_I bet you still carry that board around don't you" she said sarcastically._

_He just nodded_

_They went into a long awkward silence before they finally spoke._

"_Eve…"_

"_Oh save it" she cut him off_

_He could fell the tears start to form in his eyes._

"_This is all my fault" he said in a sobbing whisper_

"_Not following you" _

_He lifted his chin up, and kissed him, He was over whelmed with joy and kissed her back_

_She could see the tears in his eyes that he was desperately trying to hold back, it surprised her a little she had never seen him cry before._

"_It's not you fault Leon, it's mine, I killed Sven and now I'm living with it, please don't blame yourself."_

_She pulled him closer and kissed him again_

_While she had him seduced she turned what hair she did have into needles and stabbed the boy in the neck and chest._

_Blood spewed from the boy's mouth as he coughed it up_

"_It's not your fault I'm living like this, but it's my life and ill live it the way I want to"_

_Leon reached out as his eyes shut_

"_Sleep tight and it will last forever" she said laughing as she walked away_

_Leon shut his eyes thinking he would never open them again_


	3. The Hospital

_He was in total darkness, and he was alone, he could here the laughter of children playing to a childish tune, husha husha they all fall down. He hurt everywhere but his neck obtained the most damage. It felt like her hair was still inside of him._

_He could here the children laughing and playing, this reassured him that he was not dead. He could see a bright light and he thought that maybe if he walked towards it, the pain would go away._

_He walked towards it and with every step he took even more pain came towards him, he thought for sure that it was slowly killing him. He had never felt anything this painful before._

_He heard more giggling and behind the giggling he could hear an unfamiliar voice_

"_C'mon sweetie open your eyes" it said to him_

"_Leon" he could hear his name being called from in the background_

"_Please Leon come play with us" he could here coming from behind him, and then he saw them shadows of all the adults he had killed._

_He started to run towards the light, with every step he took another memory had passed through his mind and the more shadows began to chase him._

_He finally reached the light and his eyes flustered open, he jolted forward covered in sweat._

"_There you are" he turned to look at the doctor who had obviously treated his wounds; she unhooked the tubes which had helped him breathe. He could now talk, but the question was did he want to._

"_Where is Eve" he looked around the room._

_His blood pressure started to rise do the doctor calmed him down, she was very kind. Her eyes were a warm color of blue and she had brown hair._

"_We don't know where Eve is" another voice came from the corner, Train walked towards Leon's bedside and pat him on the head._

"_Hey kid how you feeling"_

"_Don't call me a kid" Leon hissed at him_

"_I'm sorry Train" he looked away from Train, who could only smile._

"_Don't worry about it I'm just glad you're alright" he patted his head again._

"_This is all my fault Leon" Train looked at the boy in the hospital bed._

_Leon turned his head to make eye contact with Train._

"_She said that it was her fault she was like this now, and that she killed Sven, and then she stabbed me" he lied about what else had happened._

"_Leon is that all that happened" he knew the boy was lying_

"_No, she also kissed me right before she stabbed me; she said she could do what she wanted, when she wanted to"._

"_I shouldn't have pulled you into this, I'm really sorry you got hurt Leon"_

"_It doesn't matter Train, the next time I see her I'm going to bring her down if it kills me" he smiled at Train and lifted his hand to give him a thumbs up, he felt a shock of pain so he quickly retreated_

"_First I think I'm gona heal though just to be safe"_

_Train was confused for a moment_

"_You knew didn't you Leon"_

"_I didn't know why but I knew she was suffering somewhere I could feel it"._

"_You really love her don't you" train stared at him_

_Leon blushed furiously_

"_I'm not answering that" he looked away so Train couldn't see his face_

_Train smiled and looked back at the doctor. _

"_So doc when can I take him home"._

"_In about 12 hours, but he will need to rest for several days"_

"_What no way I feel fine" he sat up to try and prove him point but it failed, and he lay back down._

"_Or I can stay in bed for a couple of days" he smiled and laughed a little._

_The doctor smiled_

"_Good"_

_Later That Night…_

"_Have a nice night Mr. Elliott" the doctor called waving to him from the hospital._

_Leon was still in many bandages but healing at a much faster rate because of the Tao in his body, but his neck and chest still had many holes, some were deeper than others._

_When they returned back to Train's hideout, he set up a bed for Leon and put some bedding on it._

"_So… so you know how you're going to take her down yet" he asked with a little curiosity._

"_Yep and she wont see it coming"_


	4. A fight and A choice

_Leon had healed nicely no scars had remained on his body, he got out of bed and walked towards Train_

"_Train, I'm ready to fight her" he said in a whispering voice_

_Train smiled_

"_I'll admit you got guts Leon, but I'm not going to let you throw your life away like this."_

_Leon gave Train a smart ass grin_

"_No worries Train I'm going to win" he gave Train a thumbs up_

_LATER THAT DAY…_

_They waited in the park for any sign of Eve, it was her favorite spot to think, Leon had stayed awake but Train was laying on his back snoring. It pissed Leon off but what was he going to do. After awhile he started to agree maybe a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea._

_He shut his eyes and fell asleep, when he awoke it was close to sunset, the sky was an orange color and it was beautiful, he looked around and found her, she was standing in front of a railing. She stared intently into the ocean; he noticed that there was ice cream dripping down her hands, and she was crying._

_It became clear that killing Sven had set her off and that it was probably an accident, Train was still snoring. Leon thought about it for a moment and jumped out of the tree him and Train were both asleep in._

_He walked towards her_

"_I knew you would come" she spoke with a soft voice_

"_Eve, I need you to tell me why you killed Sven" _

"_That's none of you business Leon so stay out of my life" _

_She turned her hand into a scythe and wrapped it around Leon_

"_Now die" she pulled it and it went right through him._

"_Ha, your gona have to do a lot better than that"_

"_Leon stop this or I will kill you" she spoke yelling at him_

"_Really, cause now I'm going to tell you something…_

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_You broke my heart _

_Now I'm going to kill you_

_He jumped on his board and vanished, just like in their first fight._

"_Leon, I beat you once and I can beat you again"_

"_Really here is a piece of advice PRINCESS; I don't think you have what it takes"_

_He appeared behind her and struck her to the ground_

"_Oh my god" he took a step back_

"_What have I done" he fell to his behind and started to shake_

"_I told you Leon, you can't beat me, you couldn't when you were evil and you still can't"_

_She turned her arm into a sword and held it to his neck_

_He smiled_

"_Do you think he knew he was going to die" Leon looked into her eyes_

_She froze to where she was standing_

"_I, I…"_

"_That's right Eve, you were right you do have to live with what you have done"_

_She stood and stared at Leon_

"_Just like me, Eve why don't you let me help you"_

_She shook her head_

"_NO, NO, NO I don't need your help"_

"_Eve you need my help more than you're admitting, you killed one person I killed hundreds for pleasure because I thought it was right"_

_Eve put the sword to his neck again_

"_IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT EVE" he yelled_

"_So you want to kill for pleasure now, well then let me tell you this, you will regret it every day of your life"_

_Eve fell backwards and Leon caught her, the air currents coming from both their emotions were incredible_

"_I want to change" she said softly_

"_What was that, I didn't hear you" he teased_

"_I WANT TO CHANGE" she screamed_

_Train was now awake, and he witnessed the entire battle_

_Eve fell asleep in Leon arms and he smiled_

"_Now we will see who will sleep forever, because I have been praying for that day to come for my entire life" _


	5. Give me my towel

_Eve was sleeping in her room and Leon and Train sat in the living room, waiting for her to wake up. There were a thousand things going through their heads at once, did Eve truly wish to change, or did she use it as an excuse to get out of trouble._

_Every moment that passed put them both on their toes even more, what would happen when she woke up. Leon finally gave up and went to the kitchen; he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. When he walked back into the living room Eve was slowly making her way down the stairs._

"_Good Evening Eve, did you sleep well" Train asked sarcastically, which may not have been the best thing to do._

"_I'm fine" she said sweetly, her voice was that of an angel_

_Leon blushed and went to sit on the other side of the couch, he cracked open the bottle and drank a little bit of it. The room was silent and then Eve finally broke the ice._

"_Ummm, she brushed her hands against her black mini skirt_

"_Eve, I don't understand what happened to you, you are not the girl I once knew" Leon spoke out of turn surprising everyone._

"_You preached justice to me, telling me that it was wrong and now, and now you go and do this" Leon was angry his body shook trying to hold back tears._

_Eve did not respond_

"_You want to know something Eve, I wrote to you telling you how I was doing, you made me promise" he had calmed down a bit but he was now crying._

_Eve laughed a bit_

"_Your right Leon, you have changed the only problem is that now you can't even be a man" she teased him which did make him angry, he hated be treated like a kid._

"_He picked up the bottle (which for some reason was glass) and squeezed it._

"_Eve, you are going to far again" Train snapped_

_Eve giggled a childish girly giggle_

"_I'll let you know when I have gone too far" she walked over to Leon and lifted his face up_

"_I bet you really enjoyed that kiss I gave you" she laughed and walked back to her seat, although she didn't sit down._

_Leon wasn't crying any more, he was just trying not to lose his temper. He squeezed the bottle again and it shattered, the glass had entered his hand and it bleed all over the rug. He didn't react at all, Train watched as the boy slowly lifted his head._

"_Eve, you have gone too far this time I will save you" he stood and walked towards her_

_He stared into her eyes until she was able to see what he was seeing, she looked at her reflection in his eyes and she started to cry._

_She was incredibly disgusted with the way she looked._

"_Help me please; I don't want to look like this anymore, I don't want to smell like blood anymore"_

"_Eve, I'm not sure we can help you anymore. Don't you remember what you did to the last person who tried to help you?"_

_Eve's face became inflamed and filled with hatred, Leon focused for a moment and used his wind powers to make the air currents around her very tight that was she couldn't move_

"_Leon, release me now" she screamed at him_

"_I'm sorry Eve not until you tell me why you killed Sven" Leon looked at her_

"_I won't ever tell you, not in am million years" she shook her head back and forth trying to release herself from Leon's grasp._

_She finally broke free and jumped on top of the boy, she leaned in and bit his neck, he was so shocked he didn't do anything to stop it._

"_What are you" he said silently to himself_

_She released her teeth which she had sunk right into his collar bone. He fell over from the pain, but it didn't hurt that bad._

_He stood up again and focused the wind currents around her head, it slowly suffocated her into a deep sleep, it didn't kill her just as he intended._

_Train treated Leon collar bone_

"_It won't hold her for very much time Train, she will wake up soon"_

_Leon's clothes were drenched with his blood_

"_She got you good kid, but she just missed your arteries so your fine"_

"_Let her do what she wants Leon, there is no use trying to fix a broken record that just keeps spinning" Train said to Leon_

"_I don't care what I have to do Train I will bring her back to the way she was before, I need you to tell me why she killed Sven though"_

"_Leon I honestly don't know if I did I would tell you, anyways I'm going to run to the store to grab you a new shirt because you don't have anymore and that one is covered in blood"_

_Leon looked at him for a moment_

"_I'll just throw this one in the wash"_

_Train left for the market leaving Leon with Eve, he could handle her for the most part._

_He threw his shirt and jacket in the wash and went and took a shower, as he got out of the shower he could hear giggling. Oh great he thought to himself, he grabbed his towel while in the shower and wrapped in around his waist._

"_Eve, get out of the bathroom" he called_

"_No, I like it in hear the shower stream is warm" she giggled a little bit more_

_Leon didn't care he opened the curtain and stepped out of the shower, Eve stared at his chest and bit her lip, she didn't expect him to have abs but he did. She held his pants and boxers hostage._

"_C'mon Eve this isn't funny give me back my clothes please" he asked nicely_

"_Um, let me think about that, uh no"_

_Leon blushed and walked towards Train's room he knew he would find some clothes in there, but they may not fit properly._

_Eve tried following him but she failed_

"_Eve go away" he turned to her and walked into Train's room locking the door and window_

_He opened Trains dresser and got a pair of boxers and put them on, then he grabbed one of Train's loose shirts and threw it on. At least eve couldn't see him (all of him) anymore._

_He went to the living room and put the TV on, a few moments after he noticed Eve was standing above him, she was wearing a loose shirt and his boxers (the ones he was wearing before) he was very shocked and tried to ignore her ignorance._

"_Look Leon now I'm just like you", she joked around a little bit_

"_Eve let me make this clear, you are nothing like me, now go back to bed"_

_Eve was mad at him for not complying with what she wanted; she took off his boxers and walked back to her room._

"_I want my pant back to" he yelled_

_Eve came to the stairs and wiped them at his face_

"_There" she screamed_

_Leon walked back to the chair and sat down and prayed Train would get home soon_


	6. Leave me be

_**The night passed and he didn't sleep, he couldn't quit thinking about her. This scared him, but he wondered to himself what would have happened if she would have snagged the towel. Would she have laughed or tried something that was completely new to him.**_

_**After all he had not thought about girls in that way, just that they were winy and annoying.**_

_**Morning came and Leon sat on the edge of the bed Train set up for him, he thought about what he could do to keep her from doing something both of them would regret.**_

_**Everything from the night before kept flashing through his head, questions about why she would try to embarrass her like that. There was a word for people like her icky he thought to himself. She tried to violate my rights he thought to himself in a kind of perverted way. **_

_**He cracked a small smile and walked into the kitchen; he opened the fridge and bent down to reach the milk. He stood up straight and closed the fridge, Eve stood beside the fridge staring at him with googly eyes.**_

"_**What do you want Eve" he asked still mad at her from the night before**_

"_**I don't know Leon what do you have to offer" she retorted in a very slow breathing tone**_

_**He knew what she wanted but he still wasn't going to give her the satisfaction or the benefit of the doubt he decided to play along with her little mind game and asked her a few questions.**_

"_**Ok how about some cereal" he showed her a box of fruit loops and gave her a glance of enjoyment.**_

_**She rolled her eyes grabbing the cereal**_

"_**You truly are a loser" she smirked pulling out a bowl and spoon**_

"_**Ya well you truly are annoying he retorted **_

_**She walked up to him gleaming into his eyes looking at the blank look he was giving her. **_

"_**Begging will get you no where, you know that right" he asked sarcastically **_

"_**Ya well who said I care" she leaned her head in and pressed her lips to his**_

_**He backed away from her and wiped his lips clean**_

"_**I don't like you in that way Eve I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be" he looked at the corner of the wall trying not to show her his face which was flustered and red.**_

_**She was getting angry that she wasn't getting what she wanted; honestly he didn't care all that much her attitude had gotten old. He smirked and laughed a little bit**_

"_**You need to chill, what you five are) he laughed at her which only enraged her**_

"_**Shut up Leon" she ordered**_

"_**Or what are you gona put me in the hospital again, or are you going to kill me just like you killed Sven" he stared her down and shouted with anger**_

"_**Ill tell you what I'm going to do I'm going…"**_

"_**Morning" Train walked into the room**_

"_**Morning moron" Eve spouted at him**_

"_**Whoa touchy" he giggled at her**_

"_**Train be quiet" she argued with him**_

"_**No Eve I'm not going to be quiet, because you're a little brat who doesn't deserve any attention at all" Train said jokingly**_

_**Eve's eyes started to water **_

"_**I hate you" she screamed stomping off**_

"_**Well that was convenient of you Train" Leon spoke in a pleasant voice**_

"_**Leon she is getting way out of control" Train questioned Leon's previous statements**_

"_**I know, but I know I can change her" he tried to convince Train**_

"_**For your sake I sure do hope so"**_


End file.
